


Hope For The Best

by MysticalAuthoress



Series: Trials of the Wild [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Yakitate!! Japan
Genre: Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Champions got resurrected, Crossdressing, Gen, Gerudo Outfit, Gerudo Town, Post-Breath of the Wild, Post-Calamity Ganon, Yakitate!! Japan Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: Shachioko and Kawachi desperately need help. The only problem is…the one place where they can possibly find help prevents men from entering it.
Relationships: Kawachi Kyousuke & Shachioko
Series: Trials of the Wild [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094270
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Hope For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yakitate!! Japan or The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.  
> This is the THIRD oneshot in my Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild and Yakitate!! Japan crossover series. I apologize in advance if I don’t do a great job of characterizing Riju and Urbosa, as it’s my first time writing these two (as well as many other characters from BOTW), and I hope to improve that in the future. I hope you enjoy reading this fic!

Kawachi Kyosuke and Spencer Henry Hoko (a.k.a. Shachioko) had no idea where they were. They had no idea what they were doing before they even ended up here, but both were sure of one thing: It had to be a bread reaction. Either they were hallucinating, or having a bread reaction. They ruled out hallucinating soon enough, as both of them realized they were very much alive and in very-real surroundings, so they had to be in a whole other area due to a bread reaction.

As weird as it sounded, anything was possible when someone had an extreme reaction to eating bread. Kawachi had witnessed bread that made birds fly out of people's masks, throw their heads back upon eating wasabi bread, and even bread that brought about nostalgia and even sent them to heaven briefly (and also an attempt to kiss the General Manager of Pantasia afterwards, twice, but that was a whole other situation).

After traversing the odd desert they were stuck in, while running away from a ton of lizard monsters, the two soon came across a walled town.

Unfortunately, they soon learned that they weren't allowed in.

Why?

Because they were men, and they didn't allow men in Gerudo Town. Shachioko stared up at what he could see of the town, dismayed. It was too obvious that they had a lot of water in there, and when you're stuck in a desert, what do you need most? _Water._

If he didn't get in there soon, Shachioko swore that he'd probably die of thirst at some point. And he really didn't want that to happen to him. He took a deep breath, before looking towards Kawachi, the one other person that he knew that was stuck in this heat, before speaking up.

"We _have_ to find a way to sneak in, Kawachi," Shachioko stated, looking him in the eye. "They have water in there. I am _thirsty_ as hell, and I _need_ the water."

"But they don't allow men into the town." Kawachi pointed out. "We're in a desert, Shachioko. Maybe there's an oasis or something around here!?"

"I don't know! Uh…" Shachioko sighed, shaking his head, before he looked around. Surely he and Kawachi couldn't be the only men that tried to walk in through the front gates. Which meant… "Surely some of us guys probably snuck into the town, right? But how?"

Kawachi snapped his fingers. "Wait! What if there's a back entrance to the town? Surely it can't be guarded as heavily!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah." Kawachi nodded. "Let's check it out!"

* * *

Unfortunately, the back entrance was, indeed, guarded just as heavily as the front entrance. There was no chance of sneaking into the town from the back whatsoever.

Both Kawachi and Shachioko stared at the guards at the entrance, before looking towards each other with collective groaning.

"So, sneaking in from the back isn't an option." Shachioko frowned, nose wrinkling. "What do we do? Ask if we can go in? Say it's an emergency?"

"I doubt it." Kawachi sighed, before shaking his head. "I think we passed by some travellers on the way here when we got chased by those lizard things, right? We could try to go back and ask 'em if they know how to get in."

Shachioko couldn't help but groan again. "That might just be the only option we have."

* * *

The two trekked their way they'd seen the visitors of the town go, and they found an oasis. Surrounding that was a campsite, an inn, and food. They didn't have any Rupees, but a few of the travellers camping there took pity on them and gave them some spare rations they had. Shachioko also did his best to drink straight from the oasis, quenching his thirst for now (much to his relief). As they asked around about how to get into Gerudo Town, they soon came across a discovery: There were rumors of a person who apparently snuck in via disguising themselves as a vai (which was the Gerudo term for "woman").

The two soon met Vilia after that, and (after _hours_ of careful scavenging materials around the Bazaar and selling them off to all the merchants they meet) obtained the disguises needed to go into Gerudo Town.

Kawachi knew that he had some weird bread reactions in his life. He also did things outside of reactions that are weird, like the Ten-Million Yen plan Kanmuri cooked up before.

Pretending to be a "vai," a woman, is…well. This is a new one for him. Kawachi now wore a green version of the Gerudo vai outfit, complete with the traditional veil over the lower half of his face, while Shachioko donned a light blue version of the traditional outfit. Villia had squeed at how adorable both of them apparently looked.

Kawachi had to admit: Shachioko looked like a _really_ convincing-looking young woman. Having his hair still in a ponytail underneath the veil helped. Kawachi didn't have nearly as much hair right now, so he knew keeping the veil on was vital. If it even came a few inches off…Who knew what would happen?

The two made their way back to the Gerudo Town, donned in their disguises. Shachioko was nervous about how this was going to go. After all, they had no idea how to navigate the town when they got in. Maybe they could ask a Gerudo or two, but that would risk them having their identities found out. So that probably meant that they'd have to pretend to sound like ladies, too. Shachioko had never taken any acting courses in his life, so he was clueless. And just because he worked with Monica in the past, and other fellow lady coworkers, didn't mean that he knew how to act like a lady.

He pondered if he should bring the pitch up in his voice. Or maybe he'd just speak softly. That might be easier to accomplish.

* * *

Gerudo Town was a walled town. Shachioko didn't see any specific individual buildings within Gerudo Town as they entered, so he guessed that the homes, palace area, and other assorted shops were likely built into the walls of this town when it was constructed. There was a pretty large courtyard area upon entering, but as one went further in, it shifted into a marketplace area, and then the steps leading into the space for the royalty. The Gerudo people (all women, he noticed) all went about their everyday lives as if it was just another day in the desert. Visitors, some human-looking, others not so much, with a few looking like birds.

Shachioko wondered how many non-human beings existed in this world. After all, there were those weird Lizalfos things in the desert, and now bird people? It was interesting, for sure.

He turned around, trying to get a better view of the overall area, even noticing a few alleyways, when he saw _her._

She was a tall Gerudo, with long, thick hair and large earrings. The armor she wore was exposing, but he betted it was more because of the desert heat rather than to show off her appearance. That seemed to be a common trend in the other Gerudo guards' attire, at least. The way she held herself was regal, with the way she walked in those heels along with the shorter young woman.

Speaking of said shorter young woman, she wore a gold, high headpiece. Her red hair was tied into a thick braid, unlike the taller Gerudo woman, and and she wore similar clothing to the taller woman. Shachioko guessed the high headpiece was to make up for her otherwise-much-shorter height.

"I received reports from the Kara Kara Bazaar about two voe that apparently asked about ways into the town, Lady Urbosa." Shachioko overheard the shorter woman murmuring to the taller, older one. "It seems that since Calamity Ganon's defeat, we have more issues of voe trying to sneak in."

"The guards have been vigilant, Riju." Urbosa noted. "I'm confident that they'll continue to keep the voe out as needed."

Shachioko swallowed. That…sounded like they were talking about him and Kawachi.

And _that_ wasn't good.

"I think they're onto us." He whispered to Kawachi as they did their best to remain within a crowd of visitors to blend in. "I overheard them talking about two 'voe' at the Bazaar, _and we were just there."_

"What do we do?" Kawachi whispered back. "Avoid them?"

"Er, yeah?"

"But then how are we supposed to get help? They're right there," Kawachi gestured to Urbosa and Riju, "And they're the leaders of this town. If we don't ask them for help, who else are we going to run to?"

Shachioko knew that Kawachi had a point. It was either they tried asking one of the townspeople, or straight-up asked the leaders while they had the chance. Either way, they risked being exposed as voe.

Which meant that they had no choice but to go up to them and ask for help. Shachioko just hoped that his disguise didn't get undone by the desert weather. Both him and Kawachi resolved to approach Riju and Urbosa, and carefully made their way towards them…

Kawachi wasn't sure if this was going to work. He knew it was risky. Hopefully, if they did get exposed, they could at least get a pointer as of where to go for help, or someone to find for further assistance, before getting kicked out of town. That would probably be the best-case scenario if they got caught. If they didn't get caught, at least they could use the time they had in their disguises to maybe shop for some items (they had leftover Rupees from buying the disguises off Vilia) to stock up for walking around in this desert before leaving.

"Lady Urbosa?" Kawachi grimaced at Shachioko trying to speak up.

"Hm?" Urbosa turned to face Kawachi and Shachioko, and Riju also faced them. "Greetings. Are you both visitors?"

"Uh, yeah." Kawachi tried to keep his voice a little high-pitched, but he wasn't sure if it came out well. "Er, we actually stumbled into this town, and we really need your–"

 _That_ was when the wind suddenly picked up around them, resulting in the veils being temporarily blown off their faces. Kawachi tried to cover his own face and reattach the veil, suceeding but Shachioko just lost his veil entirely, exposing his whole face. Kawachi knew this now: They were in for a _ton_ of trouble.

"Voe?" Riju's eyes widened, just as Urbosa's confused gaze turned to a thin glare.

"I assume _you're_ the two voe that Chief Riju just told me about." She spoke, and Kawachi felt his stomach curdle. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a few Gerudo guards approaching, spears unsheathed and pointed towards him and Shachioko. "Do you have any last words before we kick you out of town for trespassing?"

Oh no. Oh no no _no._ She looked like shew as going to straight-up kill him and Shachioko now. And Kawachi knew that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and she was definitely scorned.

There was only one reasonable thing to do in this situation: Apologize and beg for his life.

" _WAIT!"_ Kawachi got down on his knees, hodlign up both hands in surrender. "Don't kill us! We literally need your help!"

"What?" Riju raised a brow, as Urbosa motioned for the guards to lower their spears – but only slightly. "If you had an issue, you could have asked the guards at the entrance."

"We tried, but the guards wouldn't exactly let us in, so…here's the thing. We're lost." Shachioko quickly blurted out, and Kawachi looked towards him to realize that he, too, was also on his knees with his hands up in surrender. "Or, rather, we don't really know how we got in this desert in the first place. We don't know how to get home, either!"

"Oh?" Urbosa looked him in the eye. "And where would your home be?"

"Tokyo, Japan!"

Cue the wave of confusion across Urbosa and Riju's faces, as well as the guards' own.

"Japan?" Riju frowned. "There's no such place as that here."

Cue Kawachi and Shachioko staring at each other, before they screamed in absolute horror. All of Gerudo Town seemed to pause in that very moment, processing the pure panic of these two voe who had no idea what the hell they were doing here.

* * *

Urbosa wasn't sure what to think of this situation.

It was bad enough of that they were two voe that clearly trespassed, but they also in much distress and in need of much assistance.

These two individuals were here in the Gerudo Desert, both men explained, due to _an extreme reaction_ to someone eating bread. They didn't know who ate the bread (though they both swore it was neither of them), or how it made sense for them to end up here as consequence of the reaction, but now they were stuck here in all of Hyrule with no idea how to get back home to Japan, their homeland.

The Gerudo Champion knew that many impossible things had happened in the past one-hundred years. Calamity Ganon, Link defeating him, and now her and the other Champions coming back to life after being dead for so long. But extreme reactions to eating bread was a completely new thing out of Urbosa's control. She asked if extreme bread-eating reactions were common back where they came from, in Japan, both men could only shrug.

"It happens a lot." Kawachi admitted. "Usually I have some strange reactions to eating bread, myself. But I don't think I ate any bread before we ended up here recently, so it could be another one of our friends that had a reaction to eating bread."

If that was the case, Urbosa guessed, that might also mean that these two might have friends who came from this Japan. "Do you know if your friends are elsewhere, in Hyrule?"

"We have no clue." Shachioko managed. His nose wrinkled, before he shook his head. "Yeah, I've got no clue. We haven't seen _any_ of our friends out here in the desert. If they are in Hyrule, they're probably elsewhere. Wait." He paled. "The entirety of Hyrule isn't _completely_ a desert, is it?"

"It's not." Urbosa reassured him, and she watched him heave a relieved sigh. She had to admit, had she not seen Shachioko's face, he would make for a convincing vai, like Link did, dressed in traditional Gerudo garb. "It is a vast land, however. With the state both of you are in, I doubt you'd get very far."

She doubted these two would be able to use the sand seals to make it across the desert too well, either. Neither of them looked like they had any combat experience on top of that, so it was honestly a miracle that these two were here and alive right now. And even though they were voe, and they had trespassed in Gerudo Village and gave _such_ a ridiculous-sounding explanation, Urbosa could see that they weren't lying, given their initially-panicked expressions upon being discovered. And they had apologized sincerely, too.

Eventually, she decided this was best discussed with Riju. She pulled the current chief of the Gerudo aside to speak privately,

"I think those voe are telling the truth, Lady Urbosa." Riju managed. She frowned, looking towards Kawachi and Shachioko twiddling their thumbs and waiting to see what would happen next, before looking towards Urbosa again. "I know their tale sounds fantastical but…I think it really is true. But what do we do with them?"

"We can't let these two go off on their own. Not with how unprepared they are. They'd barely survive a day getting through this desert as is." Urbosa mused. "And since they come from a different land altogether, I believe we should bring them to Princess Zelda for further assistance. She may know a way to bring these two back to their world."

Of course, Urbosa knew that the little bird was quite busy as is. Princess Zelda had a lot on her plate; from catching up with Hyrule's current state of affairs such as allies and borders and so on, to delegating means of restoration and repairs to many things destroyed by Ganon (Hyrule Castle included) during the past hundred years, to also organizing an upcoming gala in the next one and a half weeks to officially celebrate the defeat of Calamity Ganon. However, Urbosa knew that Zelda was knowledgeable and would do what she could to help these two voe get back to their homes and find their friends, assuming said friends were actually here in Hyrule.

"We could send an escort or two with them." Riju hummed lightly. "I could ask Buliara to have two of our soldiers for the task."

"There will be no need." Urbosa managed, before taking a deep breath. "I will bring them there myself."

"What?" Riju's eyes widened. "Are you certain of this, Lady Urbosa? I know we just met them and it would be best for them to be brought straight to Hyrule Castle, but I worry for Gerudo Town in your absence."

"Lady Riju." Urbosa offered the young woman a soft smile. Riju was barely an adult, still a child technically. Urbosa couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for Riju with all the pressure she had to properly rule Gerudo Town (and the YIga clan previously stealing the Thunder Helm hadn't helped, either). "You have done an excellent job so far as the current leader, long before I came back to life. I trust that you will continue governing this town well while I'm gone for a short week."

"Lady Urbosa…" Riju's eyes widened, recognizing the praise. She paused, processing it, before a soft smile came to her face. "Thank you. I won't let you or our people down."

It warmed the Champion's heart to see the younger woman so encouraged. "I have faith in you."

* * *

Shachioko couldn't believe his ears.

Urbosa was going to accompany him and Kawachi to see a Princess Zelda for further help? Okay, sure, they _had_ to be kicked out of Gerudo Town permanently because of their sneaking into town disguising themselves as vai, but at least they got help. He'd expected this situation to be way worse than what they got in the end.

But…there was one person that Lady Urbosa mentioned that they were going to, and Shachioko had no clue who she was.

"Princess Zelda?" Shachioko raised a brow. "Who's she?"

"She rules all of Hyrule." Urbosa explained. "Technically, she'll be assuming the role of Queen in due time, given how she is the only member of the royal family remaining. She's been busy with restoring Hyrule, including its castle, after all the damage Calamity Ganon has done, but I also believe she may be able to assist you both, and your friends if you find them, further."

"So we'll be saved!?" Kawachi looked like he might die of happiness, with him nearly crying tears of joy. "Thank you! I thought we were gonna die!"

" _Shh."_ Shachioko glared at him. "Don't give them that idea!"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

He heard Urbosa laugh, low and amused, and fuck. It was really hard not to suddenly have a small crush on her right now and right then.

Then again, he'd had a similar process with Monica when the previously worked together, in the Monaco Cup. Thinking she was cute, and then he was immediately terrified by how protective she was over all her snacks.

And now he'd just met someone who was the Gerudo Champion who helped defeat Calamity Ganon, who probably could kill him if he could, and now she was accompanying him and Kawachi on the way to Hyrule Castle. He couldn't help but wonder if he just had the worst luck with women in general. He probably did.

Not like he could do much about it, though.

"We leave in half an hour sharp." Urbosa spoke up, and Shachioko swallowed. "Meet me at the gates by then."

"What was that!?" Kawachi's eyes looked like they'd burst out of his head. "Only half an hour to prepare!?"

"Shush!" Shachioko glared at him. _Don't make them shorten it to fifteen minutes!_ He knew that he needed all the time he could get to prepare before heading through that desert. "Er, thanks, Lady Urbosa and Chief Riju! We totally appreciate this! Right, Kawachi!?"

"Er, right." Kawachi offered the two a sheepish grin. "Got it."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Kawachi looked around Gerudo Town as he and Shachioko stood at the gates. Urbosa arrived right on time, equipped with a satchel that likely held travelling supplies. Kawachi himself had stocked up on those Hydromelons they sold in the market, and he had enough Rupees leftover afterwards to get some Hylian Rice for the trip. He figured as long as they made it close enough to a river, maybe he could just cook the rice in a pot. Apparently, cooking pots were easily found all over the region of Hyrule, so it wouldn't be hard to at least make food during the trip. Right?

And as much as he wanted to make bread right now, he couldn't afford all the ingredients required to make it. He didn't have enough Rupees. Besides, Gerudo Town didn't stock any butter or milk, so that didn't help that situation. Maybe they could try baking later, once they had access and Rupees for such a feat.

"I see that you're both ready to go." Urbosa certainly seemed confident, with that sure gaze of hers. "Let's get going."

Kawachi can understand why Shachioko looks like he has small hearts in his eyes over Urbosa. There is no denying that she is attractive. But the fact that she could probably kill them terrifies him out of having anything close to a crush, especially since he doesn't know her too well other than the facts that 1. She was the Gerudo Champion and 2. She previously died, but she's now alive!

And seeing her angry when he and Shachioko were uncovered as voe, earlier, doesn't help. Kawachi knew this: He just wanted to stay alive and find his friends, and get back home. That's all they had to do. Right?

All he could do, as he, Shachioko and Urbosa started their journey to Hyrule Castle, was hope that nothing bad would happen on the way there.

He knew, however, the chances of things going that way were slim to none. But he might as well hope for the best at this point. How else could they get back to their friends and home, after all?


End file.
